justice_league_of_equestria_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Reboot Article to Edit for All
Setting Comments Setting With Regards to Canon My personal opinion is that having the reboot set to Post Season 9 but Pre Mane 6 is the best option, since it would allow for an increase of rank with regards to Twilight Sparkle and the other Elements with regards to Canterlot and pony culture overall as a Princess Elect, but it wouldn't push Luna and Celestia out of the picture, since both characters form the foundation of Equestrian Lore. Furthermore if the mane 6 are busy teaching at their friendship school they can't very well run the country, but that's just my two bits. Some things such as Season 7 does complicate Equestria's history a little bit, but it shouldn't be too much trouble to revise the RP/Starswirl to accommodate that. There are some elements of early canon that that I really liked, such as Nightmare Moon, Queen Chrysalis, and the comics, that I would like to see elements of, so having total redemption of them in their entirety may result in a loss of good villains, with Sombra, QC, NMM, being the ones I like, while the Pony of Shadows being another possible option to include (but nightmares are better anyway) Comic villains are also great to include, but I would need to catch up on those, but I think they're flexible enough to work in almost any reboot. (write your comments here with regards to Canon elements and remember to sign with 4 of the tildes (~)) :I agree that Season 7 is what really screwed with the canon. Otherwise, the complete elimination of evil changelings is most bothersome, but I've been handwaving that for a long time now. While Parlys the Pale would agree with Queen Chrysalis's ultimate fate, there are enough factors unique to this setting such that we can just say "Yeah, there's still changelings." Guildmaster Grovyle (talk) 23:00, October 27, 2019 (UTC) Setting With Regards to Technology I think we should try and keep technology slightly more moderated than we have currently, with a bit more focus on magic than tech. Hardlight and Cybernetics seem a little heavy, but using magic or some kind of magitech to drive the latter seems a bit more reasonable. Focus on Modern Era or Modern Era+ as in Avengers or DC, anything higher than that should probably be left for villains, and even then still fairly moderate if we can. Ocean ending potions should be major plot devices more than something that can easily be found, but it should be pretty trival to recover from a broken wing such as Rainbow Dash did, or Lesson Zero turned out. I think teleportation is a little unnecessary, since we can and probably should mange timeskips a little better to account for traveling between cities, and many of the stronger unicorns can teleport to some degree. Gadgets should probably be left to a character specialty or talent, like for Ironworks, or Research or Hawkwing or Goldenheart, or two of these, rather than anyone being able to throw anything together at any time. It would allow for a niche talent where previously there wasn't any. (write your comments here with regards to Technological elements and remember to sign with 3 of the tildes (~)) :While I agree that technology has gotten significantly out of hand, hardlight is not the problem. It has precedent in the original Power Ponies' Radiance persona, and it's only one step removed from illusory projections. With that said, I find the proliferation of cybernetics and firearms a lot more incongruous with the high-magic setting of Equestria. Of all the means magical ponies could be using to commit or fight crime, why handguns? I'm much more partial to fisticuffs, electrodes, alchemical solutions, smoke bombs, lasers, etc. Guildmaster Grovyle (talk) 23:13, October 27, 2019 (UTC) : :I meant freely available hardlight or tech that wasn't considered part of a character's powers or wrappings, since it normalizes Radience, and other creation based formats, like the illusory projectiles you mentioned. hardlight itself is fine as a magical ability, but when it becomes normalized as a technological device for a group, then it seems a little too far from my perspective, since that kind of walls off a magical character from bringing something similar to the group. It's the same reason why we don't have a teleporter pony, because many unicorns of a high skill level can already teleport; it's normal within the context of the setting already. I want to approach hardlight with a similar manner, as well as technology at large. If it's centered to one or a few ponies as their special talent I think that's fine, but largely distributing technology I think leads to the kind of problems you mentioned, such as the incongruity. Regarding the incongruity itself I wouldn't mind seeing a difference between cities, such as Trotham being an analogy for Gotham, vs Canterlot and Camelot, with their incongruousness kind of hand-waved in the same way the tech discrepancies inside the Marvel and DC universes are ignored, but I fully understand your point of keeping the world itself aligned with a more typical high magic setting. Digdux (talk) Setting with Regards to Magic I think magic is in a fairly good place currently, with almost all characters falling clearly below Twilight Sparkle with regards to magical potency, and the Princesses being a clear cut above the rest, so says my tier list. There's exceptions of course, but those can be managed. It may be fun to explore some of the other magics introduced later in the show such as the hippogriffs and dragons, and artifacts, since those all serve as other plot hooks for some really nice world building, such as a hippogriff character, and would also tie elements back into canon, looking at you ommisphere. I do think Starlight Glimmer as a whole hits a little bit too hard as far as protagonist magical whammy goes, but Twilight is rather comfortable to work with. Goldenheart falls a bit more towards Starlight but is managble since we can to quote GG "adjust accordingly." In universe magic science and friendship are all related, or as Inari would say, "Are workings govrened by Will." so having them work as aspects of character ability works perfectly. Friendship as an overt power should probably be left for the Princess of Friendship and her close allies, but the other aspects should be more or less open to other characters, with a sliding scale of degrees towards science and technology, or magic, spell casting, elementalism and ritual. This flexible magical system is about as flexible's as Marvel or DC's which allows us to go just about anywhere in terms of degrees of freedom which is why I'm very much satisfied with how Magic and Techonolgy are treated overall. We probably should tone back technology a hair though, but it's a small thing. (write your comments here with regards to Magic and friendship elements and remember to sign with 4 of the tildes (~)) :I agree that magic is in a good spot. The OA family is the only irregularity, but we were working to rein that in where last we left off. Otherwise, the main issues are early-installment weirdness like "deep magic" which exist only to justify one character's superpowers. Folderol helped contextualize that particular example though. Guildmaster Grovyle (talk) 23:19, October 27, 2019 (UTC) Characters (Include other characters you have, this is just kind of an outline and hatchet job for now) GG's Characters Goldfin Y'all would crucify me if I dumped Goldfin. As things stand, the priority is getting her back in contact with the League. Since the League lacks any semblance of leadership (except maybe the Butler???), I'd be fine with her resuming charge of the team. Guildmaster Grovyle (talk) 23:32, October 27, 2019 (UTC) Other options include Captain Orbit and Glaive, I think I can get enough pieces moving in the right direction to get something started. Digdux (talk) Timeskip status: Realizing Manehattan is not the town for her. This could manifest in Goldfin missing team members like Glaive and Decibelle, or it could manifest in Diamond Darts ramping up the pressure until she would prefer the more straightforward villainy of Maretropolis. This could entail a failed attempt to recruit more super-powered ponies to her "league" in a comparatively non-super cityscape. The bottom line is that she is not the right pony to save Manehattan, especially not alone. Guildmaster Grovyle (talk) 22:17, November 4, 2019 (UTC) Flashfire Probably the easiest to move in and out of the League. She does her own independent crimefighting in Fillydelphia. Definitely a keeper and a versatile one at that. Guildmaster Grovyle (talk) 23:32, October 27, 2019 (UTC) Timeskip status: It's easy enough to call her back to Fillydelphia. Flashfire never intended to become a full-fledged member of the team, and she is not about to abandon her hometown. Flashfire has her own little slice of Equestria to patrol. Unless something truly massive rears its head, that little slice is her first priority. Guildmaster Grovyle (talk) 22:17, November 4, 2019 (UTC) Force Filly A newer face that has managed to shine in the limited stagetime she's had. Her background can be adjusted if we decide to remove all of the evil changelings. If not, then I'd like her to emerge a little more worldly from this "reboot." Guildmaster Grovyle (talk) 23:32, October 27, 2019 (UTC) Timeskip status: Seeing the sights. Force Filly is still getting accustomed to pony civilization. That means she can use this time to visit city hall, learn the workings of public transportation, develop a taste for culture, and better understand why other ponies do what they do. She will still be prone to seeking out trouble, but at least she will know some context. Guildmaster Grovyle (talk) 22:17, November 4, 2019 (UTC) Villains I've added this subheader because I think it's my main stumbling block. The Moo Min-Yon plot turned out to be way too long to hold anyone's interest. I'll remind you people that it started with railway fraud. Parlys and Rat Trap were hard acts to follow, and I think I overshot the mark. Manta is still on the table for a villains league, but I'm burnt out on this end of things. Guildmaster Grovyle (talk) 23:32, October 27, 2019 (UTC) I have a new arc to start/drive the reboot, so that should be fine. I also have a lot of characters and side stories sitting around, so I'll try and see if I can start tying those in further down the road to serve as gateways into additional arcs if we need them. Now if you need help tying that Moo Min-Yon up, there's always side plot for that. Digdux (talk) Timeskip status: Moo Min-Yon has work to do overseas. That gun is loaded, and we can fire it whenever... or not at all. Stalky will be keeping Draft Manta reined in until the time is right for them to strike. Guildmaster Grovyle (talk) 22:17, November 4, 2019 (UTC) NK's Characters Glaive This last hiatus caught Glaive in the middle of a pivotal moment that's been a hot minute ''in the making, and the impending timeskip presents to me the challenge of wondering where he'll be X months later. A lot of the time in-between is probably going to be hammered out on the side with Dig, and what happens with the outcome happens. There are a few established ideas guiding Glaive's direction. #He has lost his superpower, as it were. He's back to being a super competent mortal, at least until his 2.0 releases. Whether his pain factor has been fixed or not is a deciding factor in whether he spends the intervening time being a teddy bear who religiously avoids stairs and thin sheets of paper. ɢₑɘᴱt K ʟ ₑͤͤPᵀₒ ͦo'ᴅ!¡ꜝ (talk) #Going to hash this out on the side plot, you should be happy with it, but we'll see. Digdux (talk) #An old nemesis of Glaive's is out there—and, by the way, so is Goldenheart, who just nearly killed him. Glaive responds to these kinds of ponies by seeking to end their threat, so it may be that he will spend some time and distance away from the League to accomplish this quietly. #Glaive owes Inari a life debt that will only have deepened his fascination with her. There is side plot material to be had, and I see him going so far as to have a kind of allegiance to his savior. ɢₑɘᴱt K ʟ ₑͤͤPᵀₒ ͦo'ᴅ!¡ꜝ (talk) 20:34, November 4, 2019 (UTC) #Going to also hash these two points out as well. So that means NK has to be available for side plot. Digdux (talk) Trotham Crew It's business as usual with these guys, and it's not a big deal if they end up leaving Goldfin's company. Levi's future in particular may involve the Fang gang quite heavily. ɢₑɘᴱt K ʟ ₑͤͤPᵀₒ ͦo'ᴅ!¡ꜝ (talk) 20:34, November 4, 2019 (UTC) 'The Butler Alfredo Sauceus Mane Whinnyworth has dedicated his life to the League and its members. I don't see him retiring totally, but y'all—all these years later, we need a better system of getting the Power Ponies back to base. I'm long out of alternate ways to describe a flash and a crackle. ɢₑɘᴱt K ʟ ₑͤͤPᵀₒ ͦo'ᴅ!¡ꜝ (talk) 20:34, November 4, 2019 (UTC) 2nd's characters Ironworks IW was already on his way to retire from the field, with a time-skip/reboot I'd like to make it official. Having him be a support role that provides gadgets and exposition on occult items would put him more inline with what my original intention for him was and places him in a role where I think he'd work best. The2ndplayer (talk) 22:19, October 31, 2019 (UTC) : I'm of the opinion that having him involved with the League, but remaining at League HQ is a very good option since that enables him to remain involved, but not entirely remove him from the table. Mostly because the League as a whole is dependent on at least one reliable techie.Digdux (talk) '''Timeskip Status: '''Currently living in Trottingham with his marefriend and child, making a living cafting tools, devices, and occassional works of art out of metal. His newfound responsibility has ended any interest in continuing to actively fight evil, but should threats return he would offer his services to those seeking to to stop them without hesitation. Concrete and Noci As far as I'm concerned these two can just be struck from the canon entirely. The former never really had a direction and the latter went in one I don't think anyone is happy with. Noci could maybe be reworked as a proper villain with the motive of doing anything for his people, but that's something I think would need to be done in conjunction with someone else.The2ndplayer (talk) 22:19, October 31, 2019 (UTC) Levi Honestly my favorite character I've ever RPed period. A mix of genuine kindness, youthful ignorance, and a general lack of understanding about how things should or shouldn't be and what is and isn't right and wrong. I'm looking forward to seeing how he develops going forward. Probably not a direct member of the JLE but since he'll be under Luna's guidance I could see him working with them in the future. The2ndplayer (talk) 22:19, October 31, 2019 (UTC) Polter Polter is fine where he is I think. Him being a recent creation means he doesn't have any real baggage, and any of his current status (Such as his rivalry with Long-face or Strauss being a father figure) can be easily carried forward. He will probably be my primary JLE member. The2ndplayer (talk) 22:19, October 31, 2019 (UTC) '''Timeskip Status: '''Suspicious and slightly concerned over his rival's disappearance, Polter has remained vigilant and active despite the lack of threats to face. He alternates his time between trying to track down his former coworker and occasionally stopping by to check up on his old home. UP's Characters Strongheart Strongheart, the modest and simple unicorn that has a strange family in his past is someone I'd rather just keep the same. Perhaps going back to his roots of a use of a simple blade and his wits to fight in battles rather than relying on the leftover tech from his brother. Seems better. Dazzling Light The angry white pegasus who has a dragon in her heart is a character I'm probably going to retire to the calm forest of Hollow Shades. She's just grown stale and old and I have grown tired of playing her. I'd also like to retcon her previous relationship with Ironworks...that storyline was just...dumb. Goldenheart As she still has many arcs to finish with her overall story and is still struggling with her own morals, Goldenheart will probably be my main priority going forward with this reboot. Her magic is defintely going to be nerfed decently, as it was starting to get a tad out of control, however I'd rather she rather be more of a potion maker and have those be her main source of strength rather than raw magical strength. I think I still need to work out the kinks in her characters...not sure about that yet. Hawkwing Hawkwing will be around. He's bread, but I think I will work to him having some form of personality over time and perhaps find some flaws in this boring POS. Imperfect's characters Orbit '''Timeskip Status: It's been stated that Orbit has been "detained" sometime during the timeskip, but I'll need to know more details (or more details will need to be fleshed out) before I can properly reintroduce him into the overall narrative. ImperfectXIII (talk) 22:28, November 30, 2019 (UTC) Decibelle Timeskip Status: Returned to work as a nurse at Maretropolis General Hospital and started seeing a psychiatrist after her traumatic experience in Trotsylvania. ImperfectXIII (talk) 22:28, November 30, 2019 (UTC) Digdux's Characters Phantomenia I think Phantomenia is a good character, where her short but critical arc served as a path to bring Celestia back into the metaplot. She also serves as an agent of good & the Princesses in general, so helps keep the theming of JLE closer to MLP; having her around helps take some of the angst out of the league. She probably could be a primary or secondary league member without any issue, and I would like to involve her back in the plot again. I don't think it would be necessary to reboot her, but I would like to see Philomena come back. Inari Inari as a character has an extremely long character arc, something similar in tone to Luna's in the first three quarters of the show, and she isn't even close to actually hitting it. To that end she shouldn't be rebooted since her involvement in Glaive's 2.0 could be a driving force for development on a half dozen character fronts. She also relies heavily on Celestia and Luna being involved, so writing them out like the end of Season 9 would cause a lot of problems for her as well as other characters who are involved with the Princesses, such as Levi and Phantomenia. Out of story she serves as a relatively strong check on things that go sideways and is fickle enough that she isn't going to clearly lean in any one direction. Clear See Clear See is the other prospective League candidate that preexists, where she could serve as a watery support and plot hook for Goldfin and the other league members. She does detract slightly from Goldfin's niche, but her personality makes it easy to mitigate that, being an adorable filly. I can reboot her to a different hook which I'll go into further down the page. Blue & Sandy/Goldfin's old Crew These guys are mostly support and plot hook material, but they could quasi exist as ponies Goldfin knew, which would help drive investment, both in JLE as a source of money, or as plot hooks to jump start arcs, particularly in Manehattan or the Ocean. :I'm with you on this one. They're definitely nice to have, but they've been Goldfin's main company for ages now. They've moulded her into an island, and that needs to be fixed. Guildmaster Grovyle (talk) 23:49, October 27, 2019 (UTC) :The island situation can be resolved fairly easily within the context of the arc I'm shooting for, and would also allow for some other changes I was looking at, such as the teleport into JLE HQ slowing down the RP. Blue and Sandy would probably be moved to side rolls at that point, but Blue could possibly come on as a psudo-league member, but he overlaps a bit too much with Glaive in use, but not in character. Digdux (talk) Sylvia and other JLE Characters such as Rubywing So these characters exist as possible leaguers as well, but their arcs never were completed in detail, so they aren't entirely defined in the official RP so their status is up in the air with regards to rebooting. I tentatively won't include them, since I was thinking of going for another character and active JLE pony to help drive the plot, if I do want to go down that route since many of my other characters are relatively passive. Vandle's characters Vandle Vandle's been one of my honestly least consistent characters, partially by design but also partially because I've never been quite sure where to go with him. I think a reboot, soft or hard, would be useful to somewhat disconnect him from specific past events and have a somewhat clean slate, though I'd like to keep his current overall relationships - particularly those with Goldfin and Jane. Rat-Pony Ratpony's another one I had poor consistency with, this time entirely by accident. Similarly to Vandle, leaving past events and his past personalities mostly in the past would be handy and really let me give more focus to his current incarnation. Maredevil A reboot is perfect for Maredevil. I've had difficulty properly segueing her into the current teams, so any continuation with any amount of timeskip could skip that awkward beginning step. Sibyl Sybil was a very failed idea that could work better now that I can instant-message over the Discord chat. Her concept was for her to predict the future, but with no easy way to plan ahead earlier, it was mostly restricted to happenings with my own characters. She could be useful especially for generating "plot hooks". Folderol and the Gang I'm done with them. Having Folderol dispose of the Omnispell in one of the last posts was my way of saying the arc with them was done, and I have no intention of bringing them back. Scratches Like Maredevil, I hadn't gotten much time to introduce Scratches before this reboot thing happened. The reboot can be handy to retroactively introduce him as a villains' arms and tech dealer as his backstory suggests. Serra I'm not sure what to do with the deceased Serra. If Imperfect pops up we could figure out something, since he put the character in literal cold storage, so something could be done there. :If there's no interest in continuing this plot thread, I'm fine with dropping it entirely. ImperfectXIII (talk) 21:55, November 30, 2019 (UTC) Reboot Hooks and Arcs Celestia and Glaive assemble a Crew This is probably the easiest way to accommodate as many player choices as possible. To face the sudden threat of Moo Min-Yon Celestia tasks Glaive and possibly Orbit with putting together a group of ponies to counteract the threat, providing some suggestions and recommendations possibly with a few dossiers assembled by Luna or Agent White or S.M.I.L.E. At that point we can do character introductions and introduce characters, whether rebooted or not. This method also can quite literally start from where we left off, if we handwave a few things. It allows for either a hard reboot or a soft reboot for each player per character, as well as constructing a JLE base, funding, allies, contacts, new personalities, and more or less the entire metaplot. It will require some coordination to make everything go smoothly, but it's probably the cleanest way to continue the story, while simultaneously making a new one. It's also my number one choice as of right now, since we can go just about anywhere with it. I also can write out an outline of it so we can quickly go scene to scene and include just about every player in an organic fashion. :While I did say I was partial to a hard reboot in the chat, it did recently occur to me that simply reinserting Goldfin into the League would solve a considerable number of problems. This is also my #1 option for the moment. Some large-scale reorganization is in order, but we can do it in-universe. Guildmaster Grovyle (talk) 23:45, October 27, 2019 (UTC) :I agree, there isn't really any reason not to do a soft reset from this position unless we really need to do a total reboot, since it conserves so much from the RP, while allowing players to make adjustments. I think we can move Goldfin back towards the League with a little bit of RP. I'm thinking of a 6 month timeskip as well which should be enough time to drive character adjustments offscreen, though we would have to suspend both Goldfin's current arcs, and Black Manta's attack on JLE HQ. Characters such as for Eroma, Glaive 2.0, Ironworks, Dazzling Light would be the main beneficiaries of the timeskip and it would also serve as an in-universe reason for Orbit being out of the picture. Digdux (talk) Hard Reboot So this is always an option. Clean slate, new characters new generation new mission. I'm not a big fan of this one since there's a lot of hanger content that has been in progress for a while now such as Glaive 2.0, and throwing that all out would kind of suck. I also don't think some players like myself or Imperfect really need to reboot our characters, especially since we don't have all that many. :This is my #2 pick. With everything ballooned out of proportion, starting small may be for the best. Guildmaster Grovyle (talk) 23:45, October 27, 2019 (UTC) Goldfin rejoins So this one is also an option but it has the giant problem of not allowing GG to tweak or change or reintroduce Goldfin at all, since this would be the same Goldfin that left the League. It also has the rather massive problem of Goldfin actually choosing to rejoin the League which is something that can't really happen because she and Orbit are more or less not on talking terms, so it makes no sense from a metaplot perspective. It also doesn't allow reboots to other characters such as IW or UP's characters, which is something those players may want. It also doesn't allow tabling of other characters to reintroduce later. However it does require the least amount of work, but if we're doing a reboot, why not work a bit harder to do it correctly. Reverse to Right Before Goldfin Left the League This one is also an option, but I think it still limits GG's options with regards to Goldfin who is the most iconic character of this whole RP, it would also require retconning a bunch of stuff, such as ongoing arcs, Glaive 2.0, while not really fixing any of the uglier prior arcs of the RP such as IW and DL getting all smoochy over OA's body, the demon arcs, stuff like that. It fixes one problem, but doesn't fix much in my opinion. It also doesn't allow for setting tweaks, would kind of ax all the newer characters such as Eroma, Clear See, and so much other stuff, it's just kind of feels like swinging an ax blindfolded hoping to hit the right tree. Category:Forums